The invention relates to both the pharmaceutical and the veterinary fields.
More precisely, the invention relates to reproduction and notably finds application in the field of sterility treatment for human beings and in the field of improving fertility in animals. The invention also finds application in the field of in vitro fertilisation and assisted procreation.
The objective of this invention is to provide new uses for known compounds in which they play a role within the field of reproduction. More precisely, one of the objectives of this invention is to provide a use of such compounds in combating sterility in men.
Another objective of the invention is to describe new uses of such compounds in increasing the fertility of breeding animals and hence in improving the productivity of such animal breeding.
Yet another objective of this invention is to disclose the new use of such compounds to encourage in vitro fertilisation and also to permit improved storage of sperm during the carrying out of methods of assisted procreation.
These various objectives and others that will become apparent in what follows are achieved thanks to the invention which relates to a medicine for human use to combat masculine sterility, characterised in that it comprises at least one 1-O-alkylglycerol compound. According to this invention, in effect it has been discovered that such compounds allow one to increase in a significant way the motor functions of the spermatozoons and hence they can be used to combat certain cases of masculine sterility.
According to a preferred variant, such a medicine is designed to be administered by the oral route in such a way as to have the advantage of being easily absorbed and hence of facilitating the treatment for which it has been prescribed.